


Jednou Ztracen, Znovu Nalezen

by somebodyloving



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 11 AU, Season/Series 11 Spoilers, slowburn
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodyloving/pseuds/somebodyloving
Summary: Kdysi dávno cítit bylo pro Castiela něco velmi neznámého. Tolik zvláštních pocitů a reakcí; žízeň, hlad, pocit opuštěnosti, zlost a zklamání smíchané s touhou po domově a rodině, potom i jeho přátel - Sama a Deana.Castiel věděl o Deanovi skoro vše. Předtím, než anděl ztratil své schopnosti, mohl cítit Deanovu duši a její teplo, jasnou záři, kdykoliv, když byl v jeho blízkosti. Oh, tehdy ještě nevěděl, co to znamenalo. Co to znamenalo vidět a cítit jeho duši. Ale teď už bylo pozdě, že?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost Once, Found Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402653) by [somebodyloving](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodyloving/pseuds/somebodyloving). 



> Zdravím všechny,
> 
> předem říkám, že tento překlad vznikl jen kvůli jedné jisté osůbce, která prostě nechce používat google a jistým způsobem mě přinutila kapitolu přeložit. Tak nějak pochybuju, že budu schopna přeložit vlastní věc do češtiny. Jestli vůbec budu pokračovat :D. Pravdou je, že by se to dalo brát jako jednorázovka. No, uvidíme :).
> 
> Překlad není žádná sláva, ale snaha byla :D. Navazuje to trochu na Sabriel fanfikci, kterou teď píšu, ale dá se to číst i bez toho. Budu ráda za reakce. Díky.

# Kapitola 1 - Prolog

Bylo brzké ráno a na listech trávy a stromů se třpytila lehká rosa. V dáli na okraji parku se větve jedlí nakláněly pod tíhou kapek vody po lehkém raním deštíku. Cesty v parku byly navlhlé; sem tam byly kaluže, v nichž voda odrážela šedá oblaka. To ráno bylo zamračeno a slunce přes ty mraky neprosvitlo, a proto v parku neběhalo moc lidí.

Castiel seděl na jedné z dřevěných laviček v parku a přemýšlel, kam dál se svým životem. Teď, když získal své andělské schopnosti zpět, oslabené, ale byly tam, jeho milost opět ucelená. Anděl mohl létat na krátké vzdálenosti a i trochu léčit, mohl také lehce slyšet modlitby lidí, všechno stejné jako před tím, než se všechno zhroutilo do pekel, doslova.

Co teď? Co by měl udělat teď, kam by měl jít? Tyto otázky se zmocňovaly jeho myšlenek po mnoho pozemských dní. Castiel nevnímal čas stejným způsobem jako lidé, ale už si na to tak zvykl, že ani nevěděl, jak jinak počítat čas prožitý mezi pozemšťany. Castiel přece jen na chvíli byl jedním z nich, a poté, co anděl získal svou moc zpět, pocítil tak zvláštní pocity, že ani nevěděl, co s nimi dělat. Neměl žádný jasný cíl po tom všem, co se stalo v _ten_ den. Castiel opustil jedinou osobu, kterou měl ochraňovat - Sama. Anděl s ním nemohl žít pod jednou střechou, když si uvědomil, co to vlastně cítil. Dal slib nejdražší osobě, kterou znal, ale jen moment strávený v bunkru a všechno šlo do pekel. Co to byl za anděla, porušit sliby jen tak, bez výčitek svědomí a jen s pokrčením ramenou.

Castiel se zachvěl, pera jeho vyléčených křídel zašelestila, když se pohybem o sebe otřela, neviditelná lidskému oku. Chyběla mu, jejich úplná přítomnost se vší andělskou krásou. Anděl by to neměl cítit, ale v parku byla zima a jeho lidské tělo nemohlo uvnitř udržet teplo. Jeho milost byla chladnější, než si pamatoval, jako kdyby ztratil něco, co v něm udržovalo teplo a otevřelo Nebi. Záře jeho milosti už nebyla tak jasná jako předtím, a on moc dobře věděl důvod, a že to nebylo její ztrátou.

Kdysi dávno cítit bylo pro Castiela něco velmi neznámého. Tolik zvláštních pocitů a reakcí; žízeň, hlad, pocit opuštěnosti, zlost a zklamání smíchané s touhou po domově a rodině, potom i jeho přátel - Sama a Deana. Bylo to velmi těžké začít cítit takové pocity jako anděl, a o to těžší bylo projít si tím jako člověk, když Castiel nevěděl ani jak fungovat jako jeden z nich. Anděl věděl, že to bylo něco jako trest za ty všechny chyby a špatná rozhodnutí vůči ostatním kolem něj. Důvěřovat démonům, snažit se zachránit svět bez pomoci a rady, jen sám. Dean měl tolikrát pravdu, že už ani nedokázal spočítat, kolikrát ho zklamal, nebo ostatní, kteří do něj a jeho rozhodnutí dávali důvěru. Castiel nedokázal pochopit, proč ho jeho otec stále oživoval a vracel zpět na Zemi. Aby mohl chybovat znovu a více než předtím? Dean se mu to snažil říct, že bylo normální chybovat, že to bylo lidské, ale tenkrát Castiel nevěděl, jaké to je být člověk.

Nebylo to snadné. Lidské životy byly tak křehké a krátké, ale i tak věděli, jaké je to žít naplno. Když si Castiel uvědomil, jaké je to mít svobodnou vůli, rozhodovat sám za sebe, co dělat se svým životem, jak ho žít, sem tam i chybovat - nebo v jeho případě, velmi často - byl to pro něj šok. Nejdříve to bylo zároveň nesnesitelné a děsivé. Léta anděl plnil všechny rozkazy, které mu archanděle dali a nikdy nepomyslel na důsledky nebo že by nebyly správné. Jako většina andělů, Castiel byl vychováván k tomu, aby poslouchal svého Otce a archanděle a to bylo vše. Ale poté, co si uvědomil, že ne všechny rozkazy byly správné, jeho život se změnil tak moc, že by se teď ani nepoznal. A to všechno se stalo kvůli duši jednoho člověka, kterou zachránil ze zatracení. Jedna velmi výjimečná duše, nejjasnější duše, kterou kdy Castiel viděl během svého tisíciletí dlouhého života.

Dean... co o Deanovi říct, o jeho činech a dobrém srdci, statečnosti a spravedlivého ducha, tak, aby dokázal vyjádřit i jen nejmenší část jeho krásné osobnosti. Castiel věděl o Deanovi skoro vše. Předtím, než anděl ztratil své schopnosti, mohl cítit Deanovu duši a její teplo, jasnou záři, kdykoliv, když byl v jeho blízkosti. Oh, tehdy ještě nevěděl, co to znamenalo. Co to znamenalo vidět a cítit jeho duši. Castiel jen předpokládal, že to bylo způsobeno tím, jak uzdravil Deanovo tělo a zachránil ho z pekla. Postupně si anděl uvědomil, že mezi nimi bylo hluboké pouto, něco, co by jako anděl nikdy neočekával. Ale potom se to stalo bez varování. Pokaždé, když Deanovi lhal, nebo Samovi, cítil zvláštní, úzkostlivý puls uvnitř jeho schránky, jeho dlaně byly vlhké a nemohl se staršímu lovci podívat do očí. Zradil Deana a Sama, něco, co by dobří přátelé neudělali; někomu, koho Castiel považoval za rodinu. Proč to udělal? A tolikrát? Tyto otázky ho užíraly léta a i poté Castiel Deanovi lhal. Samozřejmě ta poslední lež byla jen cesta, jak Deana zachránit před sebou samým, ale i tak ho zradil, ublížil člověku, jehož ztrátu si nedokázal představit.

To bylo právě ono, ten pocit strachu,  že ztratí Deanovo přátelství. A ano, jak zraněný se Castiel cítil, když ho Dean vykopl z bunkru po Samových zkouškách. A i přesto, že anděl teď už věděl, že pro to měl velmi dobrý důvod - kvůli Samovi, jeho bratrovi, který byl v nebezpečí - Castielovo srdce se stále trápilo, když je opustil bez ničeho, bez žádného vodítka jak žít jako člověk. Prožil každý, možný lidský pocit a potřebu bez pomoci, bez rady nebo bezpečného místa, kde by mohl všechny tyto těžkosti překonat.

Být člověk nebylo jednoduché. Být andělem, mít před sebou tak dlouhý život a cítit takové trápení uvnitř těla, takovou bolest, která se drala dovnitř, zarývala se do jeho milosti a obepínala každičký milimetr jako trnitý provaz, svírala ho silně do klubka smutku a žalu, to bylo nesnesitelné. Jak to měl přežít? To si Castiel nedokázal představit.


End file.
